


Been Through

by tcdds



Category: SEVENTEEN - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 06:42:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20502578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tcdds/pseuds/tcdds
Summary: *佑灰 有k8**ABO联文 焰火焦木Alpha圆x森林雨水Omega俊 普通AO恋奎八AB恋@甘了





	Been Through

/  
文俊辉还是练习生的时候，公司就差点公开了他的Omega身份。  
十三个预备出道的练习生围坐在小会议室里，人人身上都多少带着点在练习室出的汗，脸色不明地看着代表亲自站在会议桌前主持开会。  
让代表着急跳脚的原因很简单:准备出道的人里有Omega。

S社的Omega艺人由于过度劳累导致信息素紊乱，在公演场直接进入发情期而引发大规模骚乱，甚至KBS在报道的时候所有的画面都打上了浓重的模糊处理，只看得到一大群人影在涌动。

这桩丑闻引发的社会性话题热度越来越高，很多娱乐公司迅速作出反应对外公布了所属社艺人和预备出道艺人的性别，那些Alpha占比较多的团还因此引起了一番号称入股不亏的广泛讨论。说实话P社也不是什么大公司，而眼下除了一贯高冷神秘的三大社之外就只有P社还没闻风而动跟这个趋势。已经有站子向公司发来邮件确认预备出道的成员里是否有“会引起麻烦的Omega”，眼下大家还没出道，任何一点风吹草动都牵扯着所有努力练习的孩子们的神经。

缩在角落里有点沉默的文俊辉无心地在纸上用笔画出一个半圆，压着笔锋在结束的地方勾出一个角。Omega，唯一的一个，在眼下每一百个人里面只有十个是Omega的世界上，能够走在大街上被人们看见的本来就不多，更何况这里是社会阶层分明的韩国，掌握着大部分社会资源的Alpha颇受趋奉，艺人当中未对外公开性别的往往以被公认为“像”Alpha而自豪。

“我不同意。队里大家刚开始聚在一起练习的时候就约好了，为了练习不分心即使分化了也不要相互透露性别，向外公布得太早可能也会影响到团队关系。”年龄最大的崔胜澈被大家看着第一个发表了观点，如果出道的话他很有可能就是队长，大家向来都比较容易接受他的意见。

“我也不同意。我希望大家能安心练习，把舞台完成得好也一样能吸引粉丝的。”徐明浩这时期说起韩语来还没有那么连贯，但简短发言也足够表明态度。在座的人看到连平素不爱率先发表观点的小八也开口了，有几位哥哥就点点头似乎表示附和。

“我同意。我同意公开全员性别。”

文俊辉的笔在纸上走偏，整张纸被戳穿透过一个小小的黑点。

所有人视线集中的地方，那人不紧不慢冷静陈述缘由:“首先，我们没有三大社自带的关注度这是真的，在油管上传视频吸引粉丝已经这么久了，本来就缺少新的花样；其次，这次的事情的确给歌谣界带来了恶劣的影响，动用警力才平息下去，如果是为了团队负责的话，Omega至少要做好觉悟，更何况公众是为我们买单的人，诚实一点难道不是我们的职业基本吗？”

“有谁支持圆佑的观点吗。”代表的一句催问。

职业基本。恶劣影响。为团队负责。

每一项都好沉重，又无比尖锐。

最感到尖锐的，还是说这番话的那个人。

全圆佑。

或许是因为性格稳重，敏锐而早熟，全圆佑这样的人不知不觉在团队中会成为大家眼中比较有主见的存在。即使是说出来的话可能伤害在座的某个人也一定坚持要说，这样的行为理所当然会被当做有必要的，有远见的，冷冰冰但却实际有效。

看起来，无论如何也不掺杂一丝感情。

他甚至都没有朝角落里看上一眼。假如他看一眼的话，或许就会发觉，他平平常常轻描淡写的事实图景，怎样瓦解着一个和他同样年龄的男孩子努力维持的平静，镇压下去的眼泪裹着酸热，又复杂裂变成小声叹息。

这或许会让他高兴。

大概出于Omega的敏感，文俊辉总觉得自己比大家要更早感受到全圆佑是所有人里最先分化的Alpha，练习时偶尔出于疲惫不加收敛的淡淡气味，逸散在练习室的汗味和一顿顿买进来的饭菜香气里面，只有惯于不动声色道歉后去洗手间默默给自己加一针抑制剂的人知道每个月发情期那几天有多难熬。熬啊熬的，总以为一切都会顺利，只要自己足够努力就会顺利。

团队里“好像”存在的O，早就被人窥见破绽的天生弱者。文俊辉被逼得仿佛受到了某种启示，急切地想要冲破交流屏障。

“现在的社会其实不考虑那些也可以的吧。”会议结束之后死里逃生的松快夹杂着一阵失落，等所有人走空，刻意留迟一步的人对着惯常在座位上等到最后再走的全圆佑讲。他的观点由于投票结果落了下风，但事实就是事实，被说出来的话是抹不掉的。

全圆佑足够聪明，知道怎样不战而屈人之兵。虽然代表还是因为大多数人的意见而选择了对外界的询问不予回应，绝对公理的力量却已经显露一次，像不动声色的示威。

平时在人前不大冷脸的人格外低气压。那些考虑团队前途的话不必说出口，给一个眼神就化为一记眼刀，没有痕迹地淡淡走掉。文俊辉不确定的探问像虚张声势的海报还没张贴就软软滑落，终究还是被视为劣势了啊。

家族里那些常年贴着腺体贴或者套着颈饰在家里走来走去地无聊地打发人生的Omega亲戚们，被Alpha包围着镇压着生存一世也没想过要自己做点什么的Omega们，他们大多没听过平权的概念，只知道既然分化成Omega了就自觉断绝原先的社会关系，离开曾经生活或向往过的地方，以回归家庭的名义消失在为人的世道上。而文俊辉是在练习生期间分化的。分化的时候，身边只有同为中国人的徐明浩知道这件事。

那时候明浩还没来几个月，陪着文俊辉冲进医院也不会沟通，急得眼睛里眼泪直打转，等到文俊辉退烧散热后醒来，小八心事重重捏着检查报告坐在他边上不说话。  
“我感觉到啦。”文俊辉有点疲惫地这么说，不知道是安慰自己还是替他解忧。睡着的时候身体里发生的变化他感觉得到，那不可知的命运第一次向他显露出柔软泥泞的质地，从梦里对他重重地招手，之所以是重重的，是因为背后贴着一个咬住他腺体的Alpha。

从这样的梦里醒过来心情完全没法好起来，但还是撑着身体领了抑制剂回公司。进社长办公室汇报的时候全程像犯了错的小孩一样忐忑又忍不住心酸，只是因为身体的原因---对于要使用身体的职业来说，是很难用“只是”来概括的程度。  
刚从办公室出来，就撞见全圆佑在楼道口用奇怪的眼神看了看他，面无表情，也没打招呼就路过他去推门。

在那之后，文俊辉很清楚地知道，自己被暗暗视为没必要的人，一直都是。所以开会讨论要不要公开全员性别的时候，全圆佑可以条理清晰自然流畅地细数一二三，而他自己却连反驳的立场都失去了。

可是又不希望连同梦想一起失去。刚分化的那几个月练习时总会因为体力原因跟不上进度，平时很照顾异国成员的权顺荣也几次眯起眼睛笑着说，俊最近要打起精神啊，话虽不重但每次都会搅乱心慌的人，越出错越要给自己加练，担心力气不够就见缝插针地多吃，几个月间胃口都大了不少，被调侃吃货的时候居然也能历历数出自己爱吃的东西列表单，仿佛真的有在享受，而不是边生活着，边被生活拽入恐慌。

/  
出道前按照艺人培训的章程要去测一次信息素，所有人在安全的医疗器械下缓缓做个梦醒来，就会拿到一张单子，这张写有各自信息素气味谱系的单子决定了他们接受什么样的针对性培训以便更好发挥个人魅力。有人是水系有人是土系，自然元素土气水火，文俊辉掰着手指头算一遍也还是想不通自己这是个什么系---木系的，森林雨水。

意思是会像森林里的雨一样，密集又潮湿，伴随着草木腥气的寂寞味道吧。  
睡在仪器里的时候甚至都能想象Alpha的牙齿咬下来，不那么好闻的气味四溢，雨声渐渐种进身体，沉沉地包裹着一个潮湿的宇宙，羞耻的秘密。

“拿来。”还没从释放信息素之后的恍惚空虚里走出，等在检测室门前的队友都在的情况下，全圆佑就凑过来没头没脑地说了这么一句。

文俊辉抬眼看他的时候发现他嘴角带着点固执，是没见过的态度，坚定又认真地，排斥。

他的神情就好像在叫我不要看他一样。

目光扫过全圆佑小指上的戒指。他出身很好的家族，这样的人会在家族安排下和门当户对的Alpha通婚，保持血统纯正，家族资源稳固，而他身为艺人也能做得很好的吧，不需要顾虑自由展示自身魅力，是一眼看得到灿烂的人生呢。

文俊辉往后缩了缩，假装听不见挪走眼神，没有拿出藏在身后的手。

“怎么，不愿意让大家看看---”  
固执的男孩骨子里劲劲的，眯起狭长的眼睛哂笑，假装漫不经心其实语气已经带火，就差伸手去夺那张展示给所有人看大家就能认清眼前这个人的单子---  
“队长让我收的。”

眼前人终于被打击到了，错愕地愣住。

“呀，圆佑啊，干嘛对外国成员这样---”权顺荣从旁边上来揽住同龄亲故的肩膀。文俊辉这才有点想起权顺荣好像也不会对自己这样。崔胜澈窝在长椅上这会也起身开口:“我没有啊，这个大家自己单独交给公司吧，圆佑啊，别这样。”二哥尹净汉也在一边笑意吟吟语意深长:“干嘛这样，诶呀大家愿意说出来的自己调侃玩玩就算啦。”

别这样。别这样。明明都是劝阻他的话落在Omega耳朵里却清楚得很是为什么，大家早就猜到了，多少能看出来一点，在文俊辉躲起来打针的时候找他不见，在他累得有点发烧的时候开玩笑说这哥怎么这么容易发热。谁都心知肚明，而全圆佑只不过代表着所有人的立场。

“对不起。”回去的路上走在大家后面，轻轻自语着中国话的孩子没有被听见，徐明浩一偏头的功夫听漏了，回头问他在说什么，文俊辉看着一直对自己很温柔的同伴，笑着把头摇了两下，一如既往地笑得很好看。漂亮男孩要是再自信一点的话，现在就可以出道了啊，任是谁都会这么想，陷在苦闷里的小孩想要睁眼却看不见。

“只有两个木系的信息素，焰火焦木和...森林雨水，都是特别的孩子啊，我在这家公司待到现在也是第一次见这个系呢，还同一队来了两个。”负责指导训练的老师谈笑自如，“按道理来说会是非常契合的孩子哦。”

“老师，这就不必了吧。”全圆佑嘴角弯得得体，身体板正，“还是直接开始课程吧。”

是不用讲这种队内关系和谐的话的意思。也是在说，谁要跟旁边这个Omega一起上课的。这样的意思。

想想也觉得神奇，怎么会刚好跟他是同一个系的信息素，有那么多人那么多系呢。但文俊辉也看到了合理，都是有话不说的类型，况且他是焰火烧灼的焦木，和空洞的雨水不同，固有侵略的温度。大概对立就从这里来，也未可知。

专心上课的时间过得快，Omega惯常跟自己较真写满密密麻麻的手录笔记，在一寸一节接受指导和训练中逐渐踏实安心，充实的幸福不会持续太久，课程一结束，随着老师走出练习室“嗒嗒嗒”远离的脚步，空间渐渐变大，安静得令人不适。

“圆佑啊，俊辉，去吃饭吧，今天出去吃。”队长及时跑来门口打招呼，白天的训练和课程完成之后男孩们都累了，但还是吵吵闹闹地在小店里坐下来讨论晚餐食谱，有些拥挤而亲热。文俊辉一如既往饭前大口喝水顺便悄悄裹下去小薄药片，今天带的整齐铝板莫名只剩最后一粒，虽然吃多少是根据自己身体状态控制的，比平时要少的剂量引起轻微不安，但还是不声不响吃下去，顺便掏手机发送信息。

“明浩今天在医院吗，回来的时候可不可以帮我带一下那个和那个，都快没有了我又忘记去买 > <”

稳定信息素的药片，帮助度过发情期的抑制针剂，是很多人害怕的东西而对于Omega的生命来说，却要当作自己的一部分来消化。普遍的行为就不会被视为孤勇了，相反做不到的话却只能从世俗的眼光里消失。

很多次在梦的边缘碰到的不是面目沉沉的岩石，而是光。会跳动，逗弄着人心使人不自觉地追上前去，连同逃离的心境也不慌张。就是为了那份笃定才暗自咬牙吞声，想看看自己能做到多好。这样密集而沉默地，快快成长着。

“我吃饱了。”很快落箸的男孩起身告辞离开，全圆佑胃口不算好，时常还会闹点小毛病，总是吃不到饱腹就留住胃算是保养。大家陆陆续续吃完之前，文俊辉也不显眼地退出。

往公司练习室方向走着，霞光浮动在黄昏里，自然唤起愉悦的景色，莫名感觉迎面吹来的风有温度，烫得皮肤有点潮热。进练习室之前看见有身影路过走廊，下意识害怕似的想躲开，走到跟前才发现是金珉奎。

徐明浩告诉过他，金珉奎也是Alpha，只不过要温和得多，看到是文俊辉，露出牙齿笑得很亲切，打了个招呼迅速低头过去了。

“俊回来练习吗，我今天也在录音室写歌词。”

都在为了未来好好地努力呢。脚步不停，干劲满满地把地板磨穿，文俊辉把自己关进练习室，也开始在音乐和节奏中活动放松身体。

另一边先前出去的人从便利店出来，街道上逐渐有人声，远远看着一个身影走近，眯起眼睛，无声打量着徐明浩手里拎着的盒子。  
“圆佑，吃过饭啦，回宿舍吗？”  
“有点早。”不过脚步已经跟着挪过去。  
“今天我一个人去拿报告单了，上次你们做的检测，我没去。”似乎是为了寒暄，随便解释几句，韩语已经流利很多了。  
“我知道。你不用去嘛。”总是气定神闲显露自己的敏锐的人有个好用的脑子，也有对话中保持淡定自若的能力。  
没有味道的Beta自然不需要测信息素，那么手里拎着的整盒药品大概要给同为中国人的成员捎去，倒是很亲密的关系。

前次在拿信息素检测报告的时候大家都拦着全圆佑为难文俊辉，最近遇到徐明浩又见他在替文俊辉买药。在全圆佑的评价体系里当然还不至于默认弱者就会自然得到所有人的保护，而是一定还有什么东西的存在让大家都那么向着他，因为太顺理成章了，反而会引起好奇和质疑，搞不懂似乎会残留不甘心，但要弄明白又不是多么值得费工夫的事情。

对于未来从来只想要努力达到最大可能性的人，对于不随自己掌握的部分有着试图控制的执拗，是固执的优等生，也是真正的，纯种Alpha。

就像不曾见过那保存在盒子里供随时取用的药物一样，Omega的世界对于Alpha来说天然隔阂陌生，从小到大全圆佑都很少在家庭之外的地方见到Omega，这个名词对于比成员们多认识不少汉字的全圆佑来说就像一个装满秘密的盒子，是孩童时期会执拗地搬来梯子用尽方法也想打开一窥究竟的顶柜抽屉。哪怕打开来，里面什么都没有——想要弄懂问题的决心和弄懂问题本身是两件事，正如Alpha天生好战而世上倒是没有那么多的战争，更多的只是小的进攻，很难不露声色。

而现在全圆佑所面临的唯一的盒子，他身边唯一的Omega，就是文俊辉。

/

文俊辉意识到，自己出问题了。

比平时喝了更多的水还是无法缓解跳舞时浑身发热出汗的状况，音乐声撞击心脏，节奏慢慢抓不住，脑袋里还没来得及好好思考这摇摇晃晃的状况是怎么回事的时候忽然从身体里面被攥住。

那是雨。

起初只是滴滴答答地漏出来因此没能引起注意的东西现在慢慢扩散到整个空间，一股草木潮湿的味道包围着干燥身体制造出困顿反差，男孩子没来得及出声呼喊就被窒住---是密集的，很轻的雨。

时时刻刻咬啮着的鱼从身体里探出来，要把他咬空，害人被蛰得通红，雨声沉沉地来了，雨点不加评判地落下，无处藏身又无计可施，蜗牛粘稠的壳，鱼腹黏腻的白，是什么都好。只想，只想......

想要依附。想纠缠。像藤缠树。想捧住红胸鸟赞颂它的白。富于肉感的唇。翻开红浪。

羞耻心介入的空隙都没有留下，金珉奎察觉不对赶来的时候大喊一声别出来，紧紧地反锁住门。公司楼里想必只剩下他一个Alpha，不然的话就糟了。但眼下连支撑自己的理智都不够，张口是一声碰到空气就被含住的呜咽，他还从来没有过这么强烈地被自己的身体本能支配，纯然陷入无措。

门外的金珉奎咬牙跑出大楼才停止烦躁，冷静下来给队里的哥哥打电话，没来得及细想迅速做了选择，所有Alpha里最不可能对俊标记的就是全圆佑。

日后全圆佑常常会想，假如那天金珉奎通知的不是自己，其他人有没有可能对文俊辉进行标记。他那么讨人喜欢大概谁都是会的，除了自己看上去毫无动机。接到电话第一时间去找徐明浩“带上东西快跟我走”，徐明浩愣了一秒飞快拿起放在俊床头枕头底下的针剂跟在后面出了宿舍，两个人一路狂奔都没讲话。

一靠近练习室的门全圆佑就知道不好，徐明浩慌乱中叫保安看住不要叫人靠近，还没来得及进去就被支撑不住的Alpha砸个正着头晕眼花，金珉奎的眼泪吓了他一跳，刚要伸出手“诶唷”抚慰几下，眼睁睁看着全圆佑冲进练习室不由得暗自心惊。

是值得惊心动魄的。

全圆佑，走在雨里面。

森林渐渐起了大火，火中焦木四散着正在热烈死去的生命，全圆佑的信息素是死掉的木，是强烈镇压春天的消亡气息，压得整个空间的雨水退让一半，剩下一半缠缠绵绵小小声地诉说着，带着委屈，带着对阴冷的拒斥。

靠近一步，Omega就加剧颤抖，身体已经很想要了吧，可是还死死咬着下唇，眼睛都红了，眼眶，脸颊，脖子都红，软得像被从内部打碎融化无力黏合，直到被圈进Alpha的怀里才没忍住从齿间递出一声呜咽，又很快收住---

他居然还在害怕。

针头扎进手臂没入一点疼痛的红，逐渐推进的药剂也没能快速降温却带来刺痛，被按住控制了身体的男孩可怜地瑟缩着，拼命低下头不去看他的眼睛。  
不想被审判，不想被蔑视，不想将脆弱暴露在Alpha面前，而倔强地忍耐着快要失去感觉的能力的濒临昏迷的人。像泡在雨里，潮湿得兜不住，只好以身体俯就，手指擦过被汗水浸湿贴在额前的头发，身下的生物忽然转换了呼吸，茫然的眼神像小孩，怯生生地不自禁地依偎过来，可还是在忍，即使已经很想哭。

全圆佑慢慢拿起旁边桌上练习舞蹈用的一根黑带子，挑动指尖给自己灵巧系上。  
打结的时候在湿漉漉的空气里留下沉重的一句。

“你哭吧。我不看你。”

整片天空被雨揉碎了心，忽然遏制不住地柔声倾诉起来，用雨脚如麻的冷，用玫瑰花蕊的触感，全圆佑循着初次接触的Omega的身体解开被打湿的贴身衣物，鼻息被从欲望拔节生长的胸腔顶出，变重变绵长，蹭在皮肤上亲昵起来，几个来回之后无助的人找到方向，开始迎合，哭声也终于从身体里渗出，细细碎碎，好像无力去哭，又还在伤心的小孩。全圆佑跟着感觉去找路，顺着皮肤骨骼肌理温度，游走着做出小印，微微紧张地呼吸，然后探入。  
几乎是一下子，Omega的身体放松下来，整片森林开始没入寂静的雨，包围着无声的火。

火是空心，木头的焦香原来不止是死亡，在雨里逗留，变更馥郁，投身为柔软，然后温暖地、亲昵地萦绕。

这是全圆佑从没发现的自己。  
文俊辉窝在他怀里受他安抚和镇压，挣扎又怯怯的样子一瞬间有点让他不忍心。蒙住眼睛是为了让他放心哭出来，自己的世界变盲。  
却真正地看见了他。  
看见他的恐惧、他的本能、他的畏惧与不甘。  
看见自己。  
看见Alpha的职守、的柔软、的安抚镇痛。

于是越发动容地吮出声响，汩汩地作弄，听身下的人发出逐渐顺从又饱受折磨的叹息，他挨着的小小温床原来不是困境，而是制造困境的丝绒胎盘，轻轻包藏咬下一口，红色的香味四散，一瞬间血丝弥漫在齿尖，滋味有如一个解释，一个灵感，黑暗中扫过流星。

陌生行星终于相见。冲破不期的轨道，从最后的结合里破碎的星云混卷着引力，创造新的秩序和平衡。这是Alpha生命里的第一课。从于本能，顺其自然。

文俊辉被标记了。

在惴惴不安的出道之前，被本以为绝无可能的人，紧接着，今后所有人在知道他是Omega的同时要加上一句，全圆佑，是他的Alpha。

/

从前全圆佑对于和自己不同的东西要么格外迷恋要么冷冷窥视，比如他对猫，比如他对文俊辉。这一点也只有文俊辉深深知道，因为被针对所以会躲避和在意，反而对他的生活细节比对别人的要更了解。从标记过后两人大汗淋漓地相拥着躺在一起的时刻起，还不清楚自己将要发生何种变化的全圆佑就输掉了。因为文俊辉比他自己还要了解他。

原则是守序善良，立场总在中立，偶有偏离也要借助Alpha强大的引力拉回。吃饭时不吃鱼所以要帮他默默挪开，补充零食柜子的时候会为他满满塞入蔬菜饼干，以至于那段时间大家都在奇怪全圆佑为什么这么喜欢吃蔬菜饼干，全圆佑说不上来，他就是喜欢，还顺带着喜欢上草的味道。

现在对他来说困惑不是消失了，而是变得更为具体---当他又想把自己弄不懂的盒子打开，就会凑到文俊辉身后有点紧地贴上去，寻找着脖子后面的柔软---虽说腺体咬多了又痛又难看，还要用繁复颈饰遮蔽，哪怕用牙齿蹭一蹭也安心。文俊辉从背后被抱着任由他磨牙，身体虽然慌乱紧张着异物的进入，心里却安静，再没有那么多声音围困。好像以后都可以不再介意别人的看法，一旦把自己收容进一份亲密里面，Omega也就自然地开启了生命的高光时期。

不是受围困的、受打压的简单圈禁，而是跟着同龄人一起向前，在所有人奔跑向同一个未来的路上锻结为更久。原本是流光一样的梦，折射进现实化为一束完整，有始有终地在无声的尘埃落处消失。

分好队之后全圆佑跟黑泡队的哥哥弟弟一起练习，训练结束后大家打着招呼结伴回宿舍，全圆佑总要放下半边耳机说:“你们先回去吧，我再留一会儿。”  
以队长为首的几个男孩子打趣他，他就笑笑不说话。现在，是笑容也变多了的阿圆。

文俊辉看着全圆佑这些变化，自己也渐渐安定舒展。能够比以前更好地展示魅力，两个人在单独训练里也表现得默契。负责指导的老师只说为他们开心，也不讲是因为本来就契合，还是因为结合之后的相互接纳，都循着本能却比本能更向前一步。

在文俊辉看来，这确实是Omega生命里的必然，在没有药物干扰的情况下自然地会吸引强大的Alpha，结合标记然后滑入一个新的时期，靠Alpha的信息素给安心，但也因此创造了密不可分的联结。逻辑缜密思维敏锐的Alpha受他引导，看似处于被动的Omega牵扯着混沌的部分，欲望被化解为远离羞耻的东西，帮助双方从自己的生命里衍生新的质地，仿佛重新出生。

这个过程，是驯养。

是把生气的小狮子安抚镇压下来，使他不被困惑吓跑，也安于接受混乱的本质。Alpha本来就是乱糟糟的欲望和冲劲，现在文俊辉把它们变成温柔耐心，在自己脖子后面打上稳定的印。顺从本能成为自己过后，命运渐次对他开放明朗积极的部分，甚至偶然他路过社长办公室时，无意间听见里面的人说:

“在现在的人权社会，向公众披露或暗示任何一个成员的性别来吸引看客，都是有损公司形象的事。”

口气还是那么坚决，仿佛不带一丝感情。文俊辉在“噗嗤”笑出来之前快步离开，拉着徐明浩在宿舍阳台上笑得地动山摇。金珉奎从厨房里探出脑袋:“什么事笑那么开心啊？”文俊辉刚要解释，就看着徐明浩的脸色忽然变回平静，淡淡回应:“我跟俊辉聊到家乡的事情而已。”

“明浩啊，”文俊辉不是不知道那天，练习室里他俩成结，练习室外面的两个人受着信息素影响发生的事，“你跟珉奎不是...蛮好的吗？”压低声音的询问带着试探。

“是啊。”像凭空落在棉花上，回应平淡而简短。几乎等于不肯回应。  
说完转身回房去了。去画他的画，喝他的酒，明浩好像总是这样待在自己的世界里。

事情变得有点奇怪了。

/

一张小小的柔软四方形，自带屏蔽气味的药用效果紧紧附着在皮肤上。艺人的日常是出现在公众面前保持形象也维持克制，因此时时刻刻贴着腺体贴这种小东西直到远离人群才能稍稍放松警惕。出道后开始面临一个又一个舞台，待机室里的忙碌日常紧张而安静。

每个人都带着肉眼可见的疲惫，又在推门走出去的那一刹那恢复明亮。职业代表的不仅是练习得纯熟乃至成为身体记忆的华丽表演，也还有热爱，有向着未来不顾一切的决心和勇气。不知道是本来就有的动力带来了光亮还是光亮诱发了动力，渐渐地，文俊辉也变得越来越身在其中，充实的生活本身就疗愈又解忧。

而每次贴腺体贴的时候，都要摆正身子站在镜子前让那人笨手笨脚贴上来，贴之前还要小心调整角度确认覆盖到几乎结疤的印记边角，看着皮肤底下深深浅浅的重叠，像做错了事的小孩一样低声问:“会很疼吧...”

文俊辉脸上泛起温柔笑意眼神里也有调侃意味，“那不然呢，每次求你轻一点都难得要死。”小声说的话不能被人听了去，Staff们也习惯了这种状况自觉离远一点，唯一的Omega成员腺体贴也是独一份的，而从出道第一个舞台第一张腺体贴开始就由全圆佑经手，偶然有匆忙冒失的Staff拿着小纸片刚刚靠近文俊辉周身半尺远就会很快被吓跑，强大Alpha甚至不需要靠近就能用随情绪收放自如的信息素发起攻击，感知到全圆佑不稳定的小脾气文俊辉又忍不住无奈轻叹，还不是要从自己这里索取安慰，还不能抱怨麻烦。

那一边明明没有这种需求的徐明浩也驾轻就熟对着镜子自己贴上看起来和大家没差别的纸片，起初贴的时候调侃过身为Beta也要用这种东西，被问“还想不想装A？”过后乖乖贴上又笑到贴歪掉，被海水味的Alpha拉过来细心贴端正神情看不出变化。从那次结合过后文俊辉就格外留意他俩之间，队里所有人都说珉奎和小八关系真的很好，只有在他看来似乎不是那样。

现在徐明浩贴腺体贴也像他一样，需要小心照顾某些隐秘痕迹的边角，被牙齿啃咬过的地方看上去有些糟糕而大家心照不宣地没有去问。文俊辉是队里唯一在同样位置有印记的人，但他很清楚，被爱会有痕迹徐明浩好像只有伤口。

因为明明是没有腺体的人却被在忘情时刻反复咬烂脖颈，感受不到信息素的抚慰作用身体也只有痛觉没有被填补的快感，文俊辉难以想象那会有多疼，可徐明浩还是反复纵容新的伤口出现，一次次被汗水蛰得忍不住皱眉，不声不响忍下去。  
就算是Beta，被爱和爱人也不是这样的爱法。事情出现偏差，甚至或许也和文俊辉自己有关，他纠结犹豫最后还是按捺不住开口。

“明浩啊，不要再这样了，万一伤口感染你还怎么继续表演？次次都咬那么深他金珉奎不会去磨牙吗？”是平时不会发火的人，着急起来又不免认真。

“跟他没关系...再说了他是Alpha，我能不让他咬吗，根本忍不住的，你看看全圆佑你还不清楚么，那种时候都会变得脆弱，需要产生身体的联结才能镇压下去，而我又不能跟他成结。”最近看起来变得更瘦的人讲话温和，笑容坦然，看起来不带一丝无奈。

“你就这么纠结于你是Beta他是Alpha的事实吗，这个社会Beta才是多数没人规定你们不能在一起，倒是你，什么时候才能敞开心扉告诉他你其实早就很留心帮他？”耐心教学中文一字一句的认真，一起享受生活一起讨论画画用色彩表现内心感受，是对事物有独到理解，和自己相处得很好的人，不知道为什么偏偏在这种事上固执又不必要地较真。

“有时候我会想，假如当初冲进练习室的不是圆佑哥......”

“那也不会是他。我和圆佑从信息素开始就是契合的，我坚信这点。”被爱的人独有一份笃定自然不紧不慢，“爱情不是概率游戏，从心而动或许对自己也是好事，对他也未尝不是一样。明浩，我还是希望你不要太辛苦。”

习惯默默承受压力的人抽动嘴角最后还是露出微笑。对于艺人来说，笑比哭好，眼泪不能轻易被看见否则就会招来放大解读，所以多数时候，眼泪在夜晚留给枕头去听。洇湿一片柔软，在空气里消散为冰冷。

这也很自然。理所当然。文俊辉伸出手臂拍拍小八薄薄的肩，以前是受他照顾更多，现在不自觉想要作为哥哥给出自己才能给的帮助，团队就是这样，站在同一立场的人会不自觉结为秘密联盟，有共享的喜忧也有不说的部分，相互紧靠着伤口似乎也稍稍弥散疼痛。

而最终立场决定进退。另外一对的漫长苦旅还在继续。

/

舞台上的生活真的很华丽看起来也像梦，组合慢慢提高知名度也有了看上去明朗的前景，在公司的安排下去日本出道，回归活动后被通知开始着手准备巡演。一切都顺利得不易，梦想在掌心发烫。

比起单纯练习台上台下在镜头下生活的日常要多出几分紧张，容易被人群气息影响的Omega几乎每个发情期都在Alpha陪伴下度过，小的波澜显出平顺质地，不再依赖过量抑制剂文俊辉整个人变得开朗活泼，只是还带着那种敏感而小心珍重的气质。因为知道什么是少，在经历更多的时候会加倍用力地拥抱投身进去，同时也让人不自觉被吸引。

这种独特气质总不该是身为Omega的原因，可是有人不信。全圆佑就不信。巡演的时候陌生国度的空气里小omega完全打开，和小八的合作舞台也引发爆炸式的反应。如果不是上台前反复确认还打了抑制剂，场下那么多Alpha被点燃后盯着自己的O，全圆佑唱rap的时候牙都咬狠了些。

下场的时候徐明浩本能去顾虑文俊辉的体力，白天彩排的时候有担心过度劳累之后可能会出现的问题。但一进待机室就明白自己不必操心了---整个空间除了化妆品的香气还有一股淡淡持久又稳定的木味，火舌舔舐着人心，从底部散发安稳。开完演唱会全圆佑的体力也快要不行，但还是第一时间赶到待机室慢慢释放信息素安抚Omega的虚弱神经。一副若无其事的样子站在化妆台边上喝冰美，指节紧紧扣着杯子凸出来青筋，明明累得嘴唇都发白。

徐明浩从安全空间里退出，替自己的朋友感到开心。一转头身后迎上来的人露齿微笑，他本想调整状态但下意识循着本能，回以一个友好而坦诚的笑容，没有顾虑与假装。

你看，爱这种东西就是不能作假。他好像听见文俊辉对他讲得真挚。是不会落空的话，也是能够延续下去的故事。他稍稍抱以理解，和金珉奎并肩走出。

东京的夜晚笼罩了多少对爱侣滚烫浮动的爱意，或许连焰火和樱花也不足以描摹。文俊辉却只能待在酒店的房间，巡演期间他只跟全圆佑住在一起，已经成为队里大家默认的习惯。

明明是靠在Alpha怀里回来的时候还在哼哼唧唧地讲琐碎的话，陷进柔软的被子里之后就很快跌落到梦里。是真的很累。全圆佑从帮忙订餐的Staff手里提进来夜宵过后却看见猫猫精神抖擞地端坐在床头。  
“......你不是累得睡着了吗。”

“不吃饱晚上怎么会有力气。”爱人的笑容带着狡黠，像调皮小男孩刻意讲有破绽的话为自己辩解。全圆佑放下手里的餐点点头应声:“好的。”那么，要吃就吃饱一点。

早晨到来之前，木头的焦香都温暖着整个房间，还有雨，连绵的，安心的雨。整个夜晚都氤氲着发烫，细碎的音落在缝合的针脚里。全圆佑已经能够找到两方都舒服的区间，在Omega的引导下对准蕴含花蜜的温床，穿过香气雾瘴骤雨丛林捣至稀烂，跋涉并不辛苦，手心里团着他的手指，轻轻地蜷起来偶尔磨蹭几下，是安慰也是柔软回应。

Alpha的人生在不曾远离的轨道上生发意义，是在一场一场结合与许多个小的瞬间碎片之间，像光不断迂回折射出钻石的角度，渐渐被打磨为坚固。爱情像在睡眠里历险，靠近人生顺其自然的维度，而不乏意外，也不轻易退潮。

“这次巡演之后如果有假期就去旅行吧。”浪潮过后眩晕在甜蜜里的人喘着气语句勉强完整。  
一想到要在大街上走，人一多Omega又受不了，“不干，你只会一直在酒店玩手机。”  
“那去深圳也不行吗，我的家人也在那里。”猫猫假意委屈，贴过来求情般哄骗。

“去深圳的话，”也许已经习惯总在被改变原本轨道，沿着熟悉的角度落下一个吻，很软带着香气，“当然是可以的。”

窗外，天空逐渐泛出浅淡的白色，透过夜晚仿佛不曾馥郁的蓝。

——Fin.——


End file.
